User blog:Volkoronado/Poems
As I promised on my last blog post, today I will share some of my poetry with you. These are a few I've kept from my high school days, some are based off songs, others are completely OC. Hope you find one that you like. "Love is not life (Jan. 11th, 2008)" As I walk through this endless, empty streets a thousand people seem to stare at me. As I feel like the stars destroy my dreams all I wanted was to live in peace. A thousand souls put together in this place emptiness fills the figure of their face. Beating on hearts will come to find their match all I wish is that a lonely star I catch. Down this road I walk, endlessly a fool, I won't find not one thing to keep my cool. I insist that my feelings come undone I exist though I feel my life is gone I resist all the things I have to do I insist 'cause the truth is I love you. "A little love poem" (Jan. 10th, 2008) Kill the time upon my hands for sins lie unforgiven, my mind a monument shall stand to all these thoughts unwritten. Seek the fate that tries so hard to flourish deep inside, your soul now broken, million shards, the pain you must abide. This one, his are flesh and bone and has his mind concluded, yet his dreams and faith are gone which makes him more secluded. Dared to write out of his heart the phrases once inspired, he has now gone back to start his feelings now expired. He has never been in doubt yet he could never seek the strength to turn and yell out loud this love that makes him weak. Torn apart his mind, he strays, a dog inside a city trying through his many ways to walk out of his pity. Dust and bones, will and guts collide inside his being. His crystal world destroyed, he rots most lonely throneless king. Perhaps the time has come for him to venture in a quest to seek that light that now looks dim so he may finally rest. "Manifest of Lunacy" (March 2nd, 2011) I don't want the dream to end, I don't want it to be real, I don't know what to do, I don't know what to feel. The only thing certain is the fact that I can't keep on going like this for much longer... Even we feel fear, emptiness, and despair... It's an uphill battle, uphill all the way, throughout the night and throughout the day... Not a single soul that can understand, my path is clear but a cloud rolls by shadows and rain harassing my mind. Some secrets are beyond comprehension, the secrets of love and life and affection, these are all things that seem to be lost I switch into reality, realizing the cost. Whenever I feel a curious glance, whenever I feel like I've got a chance, I choose to forget and refuse to accept I'm losing my sanity, an all-in bet. I know I've got issues and everyone does but to each his own, you know how it goes. My spirit and mind into heaven ascended not like my heart, it wasn't accepted... I know there's a whole world awaiting me I see what has come and what is yet to be, I don't want a legend, a hero or a savior all I want to do is taste love's real flavor. Not that I haven't, I've done so before but it's so addictive, makes me want more. Should I laugh or cry or just be upset? Should I drop the towel or lay on my bed? Thinking of everything I once adored cherishing memories, living on bored. I don't expect the world to forgive Don't really care what they've got to give, so disappointed, using hope as a tool to not end up left behind like a fool this is the borderland of insanity... Losing all contact, losing all clarity I can't describe the terrors ahead looks like an army of the undead. All of the people, their lies and corruption they're very simple, all caught in the motion. Looking from the top of a tidal wave I feel depleted, all that I gave... all seems for nothing and I can't remember when was the last time I felt my tender Clock's still ticking, the cruelest of races forgetting the times, the people, the places. All is consumed inside my black hole created from a shard of my broken soul. This is the path that I have elected. Mind is the king, heart is neglected. Only the right one may come inside open my locks and doors all wide. I only wish you came as a vision, then I would man up, make a decision, take all the risks and claim your heart, promise you I won't break it apart. This is the face of a really sad man, who hopelessly tries as best as he can, he cannot die, he cannot fly, he cannot touch the blue of the sky, he cannot think correctly or feel, he cannot break his part of the deal. Everyone says that love is amazing, I just don't get it, are they just pretending? I don't want a fairy tale ending. I just want to feel my heart starts racing burning in the fire that once was blazing. But I have to be very patient and wait I don't want to repeat the mistakes I made. This ain't a promise, never will be, I'm trying to save what's left of me... This is the life that I understand I'm not a kid, I'm not a man, I'm just a guy trying to survive, trying to feel once more like I'm alive. All the 'next days' bring nothing new and I have no idea what I have to do. It's just like they say, the sooner the better... Find me or I may be lost forever. "Capitulation" (Feb. 22nd, 2011) I've had my share of deceptions. I'm tired of the constant misconceptions. Emotions, feelings, I have not. These my mind and spirit rot. Love is this life's cruelest pun. Now I just wanna have fun. No ambition, pure desire. Wanna burn? I've got the fire. Don't be sorry, don't be sad. Don't you worry, I'm just mad. I know I feel not regret, I wish I could just forget. I know I will feel again, storming like a hurricane. Now is not the time to be, I want to play recklessly. One day I might just awake... find out that it's all a fake. I don't want to say it then, things won't be the same again. All I am trying to say is I'll love another day, there's naught I can do today, turn around and go away. Don't you try to change my mind, won't forgive you anytime. Be the reasons that it may, it's my choice, it's my way. If you really think you're good, you will leave me to my mood. But I can not guarantee that it's worth waiting on me. This is me, until forever. Stupid mad or stupid clever? No more is there to be said, everyone around me is dead. I'd publish more but the tools on this blog suck and formatting is pretty painful, so there you go. I hope you like them, perhaps in the near future I may share another couple. Category:Blog posts